Heat exchangers or heat transfer devices are known, particularly those used in refrigeration appliances.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,157,941 discloses an evaporator which has a trapezoid shaped fin structure to result in a trapezoid shaped tube coil structure which causes air flow through the evaporator to accelerate as the cross sectional area of the air flow path decreases from the air inlet to the air outlet. A trapezoidal shaped tube and fin evaporator is also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,826,442.
Other types of heat exchangers include plate type refrigerant evaporators such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,172,759, 5,099,913 and 5,137,082 in which a wall is provided in the interior of the refrigerant plate to allow refrigerant flowing through the plate to expand or compress between an inlet and an outlet.
It would be an improvement in the art if there were provided a fluid heat transfer device that provided for the acceleration of one of the fluids through the heat transfer device, yet would not require a specially shaped arrangement of the tubes of the heat transfer device and which could be incorporated into presently existing heat exchangers.